


every little thing

by majoramort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But like only a little bit, F/F, Female Reader, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, possessive-ish behavior but once again only like a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort
Summary: Padmé reminds you who gets to make you feel good.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	every little thing

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this request](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com/post/645565923837837312/oh-my-god-u-opened-ur-requests-idk-if-u-write-wlw) from my tumblr

“I think her meeting is over, so you can go in now. It was so good to talk to you today!” The chipper voice of the senatorial aide rings through your ears.

“Oh, you too,” you say absentmindedly, pushing up from the cushy seat you were slumped in while you waited for the all-clear.

“Do you… think you’ll be back soon?” she asks hesitantly, a small smile pushing up on her lips. Her hand curls under her chin, resting her head on it while she twirls a strand of her hair between her fingers. 

“Oh, uh,” you start. “Probably. Depending on how busy Padmé is.” You flash her a smile, almost to the office door next to her desk. 

The woman smirks back at you, dropping the strand of her hair and… fluttering her eyelashes? You can’t really tell all that well, but that’s what it looks like. As you push into the room, you’re left with her cooing, “Well I hope the Senator stays _very_ busy.” 

You shrug it off, smiling at her politely once again and closing the door behind you. 

The office is warm, light filtering in through the giant windows overlooking the Coruscant skyline. The sun is about to set, painting everything in a hue of dark oranges and yellows. The woman you’ve been waiting to see sits behind her desk, an intricate headpiece already dropped to the side and abandoned on the floor. You know how much she hates those things. 

“Hello, beautiful,” you say, approaching her and gliding around the massive desk. She’s already put away her work for the day and her hair flows free, glowing streaks of bronze and gold curls glinting in the sunlight. Padmé looks up at you, her mouth in a tight line. “Bad day?” you ask, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. 

“The absolute worst,” she responds, lifting her chin up to catch your lips on hers. She kisses you slowly, pushing up from her seat. You have to back up to compensate– you bump against her desk, but she keeps pushing forward until you have no choice but to hop up on it. 

A soft hand flits up to cup the back of your neck, cradling your head as you lean it back. Padmé takes advantage of the angle, softly pressing more kisses down your jawline. 

“It seems like my assistant has a crush on you,” she whispers, a hint of scandal in her voice. You almost laugh obscenely loud, but keep yourself in check. 

“I noticed. I think it’s kind of sweet,” you answer back, and she pulls back immediately. You can only describe her face as giving you the _look_ , with pursed lips and a narrowed gaze. This time you do have to bite your lip to keep from laughing. “Honey, are you _jealous?_ ” 

Padmé exhales, tilting her head from side to side as if weighing a thought. Her eyes darken and stare straight into yours, burning a hole straight through. 

“I have nothing to be jealous of,” she says with finality, but you get the sense it’s still eating at her. “And I’m going to show you exactly why.” 

You immediately clench at your core and a spark of heat flies up your neck at her words. 

“You don't mean… You’re going to do it here?” It’s not quite panic that fills your voice, but more a mixture of excitement. No one can see in through the windows– it’s far too high up and they’re one-way. And the office is soundproof to protect against potential eavesdroppers picking up on Republic secrets, so in all honesty, it’s probably completely safe and secure. 

You wonder for a second what it says about you that you’d still let her take you here even if it wasn’t.

“Of course I am,” Padmé croons in a sugar-sweet voice. You decide you’re glad that you decided to go with a skirt today when she begins bunching it up and lifting it above your thighs, inching her fingers under. She surprises you with her straightforwardness as her hand slides straight up and her palm flattens against your covered pussy. “So wet for me. I could almost stop here…”

“Please don’t,” you whine, squeezing your eyes shut so you don’t have to face her smug look. You just know you’ll blush harder and get wetter and then… it’s an endless cycle, really. 

“Oh, sweetie,” she pauses to kiss you lightly on the nose, her fingertips softly gliding up and down the clothed curve of your slit. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Remember, I have something to prove to you.” You don’t have the willpower to tell her that she absolutely doesn’t need to do _anything_ because you’re already completely hers. 

You suck in a breath and reflexively lift up your hips in an attempt to gain friction, but she pulls completely away. You make a desperate noise, trying to pull her back.

“You said you wouldn’t stop,” you pout. 

“I have a better idea,” she tells you, leaning to press her forehead against yours. “I want to get you somewhere where you can… spread out a little better.”

* * *

It’s almost surprising how strong Padmé is. You know quite well she isn’t weak, but it still catches you off guard at times. Like right now, when she somehow manages to practically throw you onto the bed. 

As soon as you were safely inside the apartment, your clothes were being tugged and pulled off. They leave a telltale trail from the door to your shared bedroom, with various discarded garments marking your journey. She took particular care with your panties, though, hooking her thumbs under and sliding them down while seated on her knees. 

You have to take a second to get your surroundings, valuable time that Padmé uses to pounce. You’re pulled by your ankle towards the end of the bed, where she’s already waiting with a hot pink toy delicately held in her hands. But you know better than that. She may appear delicate, but she packs the force of a hurricane. 

“Aw, baby, don’t look so shy,” Padmé says, stroking your thighs and placing an innocent kiss on one of your knees. “It’s just me.”

“That’s kind of why I’m being so shy,” you say, trying to get your legs closed with no success. You squirm under her touch, the soft power of her hands keeping you just where she wants you as her big eyes make sure you’re not going anywhere. 

“It’s just me,” she repeats softly. She’s not one to waste time when she’s in a mood like this, and her kisses quickly find a path up to your core. The shockwaves of pleasure have you jolting against her, shaking like a leaf in a wind– or even a storm. You’ve never been able to figure out how she can so perfectly pull you apart– her eyes never unglue themselves from your face, watching the whole time as your outer shell melts away and you reveal yourself to her. You give yourself over to her completely. 

A soft buzzing echoes through the room, mingling with the soft sound of Padmé momentarily pulling off your pussy and your corresponding whimper of protest. 

You can’t even snap your head up to get a good look fast enough before intense gratification slams you back down into the bed. The vibrator pulses quickly as she presses it directly over your clit. 

Moans tumble from your mouth at a pace that you’re sure will be mortifying when you think about it later, but shame has completely lost its grip on you at this moment. 

“You like that, sweetie? You like how I do that?” Padmé asks, teasing your entrance with two of her fingers. They circle around in a way that knows she has you on the very edge, cradled in the palm of her hand. “You want more?”

“Always– I always want more of you,” you gasp, her fingers already having slipped inside of you. She strokes you carefully, ever so controlling of how much you get. You know exactly what she wants to hear and you beat her to saying it before she asks you. The bedsheets twist and turn under the grasp of your empty hands. 

A smirk lifts her lips, but you don’t see it through your haze. “Well in that case, what if I just…” she trails off, the vibrator leaving your screaming clit. Your hips try to lift and follow it away, but her mouth seals back over it instead. 

“ _Shit,_ shit,” you rasp through your teeth. She brings the vibrator back down to your hole, aching to be filled. You only get a few inches and try to sink down lower on it. 

“Uh, uh. Tell me again. Who makes you feel like this?” Her thumb picks up the job of circling where her mouth was while her stare levels with your own. 

“You do.” 

“Who’s the only one that _gets_ to make you feel like this?” 

“You are,” you respond simply. Words are something that has almost left you, your ability to string them together having evaporated into thin air the second she started pushing the toy deeper. Your walls flutter around it and she pumps it perfectly into that delicious spot inside you. She seems satisfied enough with your answers, though, and her mouth returns to its place. 

You can barely register it over the feeling of her free hand coming to cup one of your breasts, but you try to remind yourself to think later about how her method of coping with “jealousy” is thinking about how she _gets to_ make you feel good. 

Every little thing she does is magic. Every swirl of her tongue or pass of a fingernail over your nipple sends hot white light through your entire being. Every time she drives the toy into you, drags it along the inside of your pussy, your eyes water and threaten to spill over.

“That good, sweetie?” she asks, and you know you must have let a tear fall loose.

The coil inside you is tightening and you know she feels it through the rigidity gathering in your limbs. You’re close, oh so close, and she doesn’t let up with the speed of her thrusts. In fact, she only increases it until your face is contorting and your legs are shaking and you’re screaming her name into your shared bedroom like it’s the only thing you know how to say. 

And then you’re vaguely dizzy and you’re twitching as Padmé pulls the toy out of you. You don’t know what she does with it, but you’re being tugged up the bed again and your whole body is limp. She sits up against the pillows, situating you to lay between her legs with your head on her chest. You think to yourself for a moment that you can’t remember the last time you’ve been this tired and blissed out. 

Except that it was probably just last week. 

Padmé’s running a hand along your shoulders, the touch searing into your already hot skin.

“So, I proved my point to you?”

You chuckle, bringing a hand to rub your eyes. “I told you, you didn’t have to. But yes. Very much, thank you.

“Good,” she says. “ _Any time.”_ You can hear the dripping sweet smile without having to look up, but you grab at her hip instead, lightly dancing your fingertips over the exposed skin. 

“Let _me_ take care of _you_ now?” you ask shyly, wanting to get ahead of things before your shell slides back into place and you’re too afraid to ask. 

“In a minute,” she answers, leaning to kiss the top of your head. “I kind of just like having you like this.” 

And you like it, too, so you stay right there how she has you, gazing out across the city through the windows. The sun has fully set, and you watch the way the perpetual purple-blue gleam of the planet at night seeps in, glowing off of her skin. 

You seek out her hand, lacing your fingers together and pulling them to your mouth to kiss her palm. 

“Then I’ll stay like this forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always please feel free to let me know what you think or come talk to me over on my tumblr! this was my first time doing a dedicated f/f piece so i hope it was good. thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
